Ruby's Buir
by UCCMaster
Summary: RWBY/Star Wars AU. Ruby clearly got her scythe wielding skills from her Uncle Qrow, but what about her sniper rifle and her love for weapons? Perhaps Ruby had a second mentor, someone who's love for weapons rivaled her own. While it says OC, it's actually not. One shot collection
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here,

I know I'm in the middle of writing a whole bunch of fics, but I just watched RWBY recently and got hooked. Then I went and got my brother and classmate hooked…but that's completely beside the point. Anyways, I'm currently putting True Colors on hiatus right now, so I thought I'd start something new. This fic is a one shot collection about Ruby and her mentor. These fics will not be in chronological order, rather we'll be jumping around. The first couple of chapters will be actual plotline, the rest will be just random fluff about Ruby and her mentor figure.

By the way, this is a Star Wars crossover, but since **nobody** goes to the crossover area, I'm just posting it here in RWBY. I'll be putting any translations in the bottom. Enjoy!

I do not own RWBY or Star Wars

After Volume 3 EP 12

* * *

The young huntress in training glanced at her new teammates. It had been a tough past couple of days recovering from the shock. So much had happened: Beacon falling, Blake vanishing, Cinder Fall's betrayal, the death of Penny, Yang's wound, Phyrra's...

Ruby pushed the tears back with the hem of her cloak. She needed to be strong. She had a new team to lead, to find Cinder Fall and make her pay.

"Hey guys," she managed, "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, thanks for asking us to join you. We'll have so much fun! Plus you'll never be hungry because Ren will make pancakes and..."

"Nora, I don't have a stove on me. I can't make pancakes."

"Aww, you're not fun Ren."

To her surprise, their blonde teammate remained silent. It looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Jaune, you gonna be okay?" the red hooded girl queried.

The teen raised his head, managing a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine Ruby."

"Okay then, Jaune." The girl nodded, not believing him for a second. "So where should we start?"

"Haven, that's where Qrow thinks Cinder Fall went." Ren replied, "I'd suggest we start as soon as possible."

Ruby grabbed her bag, ready to join her teammates when her father peaked his head through the door. "Oh, before you guy Ruby, you should pay Mr. Vau a visit. I think he'd appreciate seeing you before you leave. It has after all been a full year since he's seen you."

The girl froze in her tracks. "Oh my gosh, you're right. I almost forgot about him. How could I ever forget about my mentor?"

"You alright Ruby?" the rest of her team stared at her quizzically. However, the girl had vanished, leaving behind only a trail of rose petals. Ren stared at Nora, who only shrugged. "We should go follow her."

The three remaining members of team JNPR eventually reached the end of the trail of petals. "Why would Ruby come here to the woods like this?" Jaune pondered, "Doesn't she know it's probably infested with Grimm?"

"Maybe Ruby's friend is a Grimm then! Just like Renny and I's sloth!" Nora suggested.

"Nora, I don't think Ruby would befriend a Grimm."

"Aww, you're no fun." The hammer wielder pouted.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The group spun around in surprise to find the red hooded girl watching them from the trees. "Gah, when did you get up there?" Jaune cried.

"Um…just a few minutes ago."

"That means you're just like a sloth!" Nora exclaimed, "Maybe you're a sloth in disguise!"

"Shh! You'll attract the Grimm." The girl dropped down from her perch to join her friends. "Patch is a Grimm nesting ground. It's infested with Grimm and has to constantly be hunted to keep the population under control."

"Really?" Jaune paled. "So who hunts them?"

"Well, my mother used to, but when she died, my mentor took over."

"You mean Qrow?" Ren asked.

Ruby giggled, shaking her head. "No, not Qrow; he's my uncle. I'm talking about my mentor, Mister…"

Her sentence was suddenly cut off by a loud roar. The group spun around just as a large Ursa leaped out of the brush. Ruby made eye contact with her new team, instantly getting her point across. Weapons drawn, the four slowly surrounded the Ursa, waiting for the right moment to strike.

CRACK!

To their surprise and astonishment, the Ursa crumpled to the ground before dissolving into black smoke. Ruby turned towards the source of the sound and grinned. "There you are! Hey, it's me Ruby! You can come on out!"

"Well what do you know, it really is you ad'ika. What in all Remnant are you doing here with these di'kut?" The group now could see a middle aged man drop down from a tree. He wore a dark shirt and fur leggings, covered by a blotched grey overcoat. He could be considered handsome if not for all the scars riddling his face, with his high cheek bones and dark tan skin. Over his shoulder, a bandolier held several dark ammunition cartridges. What caught the team's eyes the most was a matte black assault rifle with the clip jetting out from the left side rather than the bottom.

"Relax, they're not di'kut, they're vode to me. They're my teammates." Ruby protested, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my mentor, Mr. Sev."

* * *

Translations:

 _Ad'ika_ – kid, lad, sweetie (towards your juniors)

 _di'kut_ – idiot

* * *

Yes, I'm making Sev her mentor. It just made so much sense. If you're a Star Wars fan and you loved the Clone Troopers, then you should know Sev, the lost member of Delta Squad. If you're a fan and you don't know who Sev is because his amazing character was done away with by Disney, then you're in luck, because I'll be introducing him for you. Again, please follow!

If you are familiar with Sev, PM me with your ideas for one shots about his life in Remnant. If you're not, just sit tight and enjoy the tale of one of the Republic's finest soldiers…yes, more cool than Rex.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Aways!

UCCMaster


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here!

Wow! I got a lot of feedback. So here's the next chapter of Ruby's Buir. As always I'll be posting the translations on the bottom.

I do not own RWBY or Star Wars

 _Seven years before Volume 1_

* * *

Though he would never admit it to his brothers, RC-1207 loved a big boom just as much as the next clone. In the short span of his three-year career, Sev had blown up several foes including a factory and battleship core on Geonosis; several cruisers and fighters, some not even getting to enter their first sortie; terrorist air speeders on Coruscant; approximately thirty spider walkers, give or take a few; and around four thousand eight hundred and fifty-four battle droids, bugs, and other mongrel.

"Only fifty-four to go." The commando muttered under his breath.

Regardless, the explosion resulting from the destroyed cruiser before him made him warm deep down inside. "Nothing like a little precision teamwork, Deltas." He muttered into the comm.

" _And that was nothing like a little precision teamwork."_ His teammate and pod brother, Delta 62 corrected.

" _Loose the chatter commandos."_ Fixer, the third member of the team interrupted, _"Now what, Sir?"_

Boss, the final member of the team and Sev's CO, replied. _"Awaiting further instructions Forty."_

" _Delta Squad, regroup at Three-Eight's position for exfil."_ Their tactical advisor ordered. Sev smiled under his helmet. It had been quite grueling fighting on Kashyyyk, even with the aid of the Wookies, a Jedi, and their advisor. The Trandoshan slavers were no pushover and then they had nearly run into General Grievous. Honestly, he was looking forward to some R  & R with the squad and some spicy warra nuts, like that time they worked side and side with Omega doing counter terror ops. Now that was a once in a lifetime mission.

He exited the triple A gun and made his way towards the rendezvous point when his helmet detected movement from the roof. He glanced up just into time to see the roof covered with Geonosians.

"Damn it." He muttered. He barely had time to raise his rifle before the damned bugs swarmed down on him. Blocking the first bug's charge with his rifle, he gutted the creature's neck with his gauntlet blade and threw it aside. The first threat dealt with, he dived for a nearby column. Once safely in cover, he took aim with his rifle and let loose a hail of ion bolts.

Geonosians began to drop all around him as the stream of bullets tore right through whatever armor they possessed. But where one bug dropped, two more of the damned things took its place. Before long, they made their first hit. His rifle clip ran dry, resulting in a two second break as he replaced the cartridge. One bug crashed right into him, clawing at his armored body. His helmet fizzled slightly as he wrestled the bug off of him.

"Fierfek," he muttered his breath, sliding another clip into the rifle's chamber before activating his comm frequency. "Boss, I got a problem here!"

Thank the Force, the his squadmates picked up. _"Sev, where are you?"_ Boss responded, concerned.

"I'm in Section Five, engaging multiple hostiles!" He snapped on his anti-armor attachment and brought a dozen bugs falling down with two grenades. "Requesting immediate back up sir!"

He waited a moment, praying that they would pick up when he got a surprise.

 _"Lost his signal Boss."_

"What? Fixer, I hear you loud and clear." Sev cried in disbelief, trying to figure out what was wrong with his comm. "I'm here. RC-1207 reporting in, Deltas can you hear me?"

" _Well then find him again, dammit!"_ Sev abandoned cover, rushing towards the exit. Maybe all the bugs were jamming his signal. If he could just get outside, his comm with work just fine and he would be saved.

" _Delta Squad, regroup, we're going after Sev!"_

"Hope you guys make it in time." The red armored commando muttered in relief. Now all he had to do was find a way out of there.

But the advisor's voice blared through the comms. " _Negative, Negative 38! New orders came in from the Jedi Generals! Clear the area! Evac now!"_ Sev gasped.

"Sir, Delta 07 reporting in, I need immediate evac, code Red, I repeat code Red!" He screamed into the comm as he ran.

" _I don't care if they came from Master Yoda himself!"_ Boss retorted.

" _As a matter of fact, they did soldier. Now get your squad out of there."_

Wait, Master Yoda was here? Woah. "Come on you di'kut, come and save your vod here." Sev prayed.

Scorch sounded livid. _"…Blast our orders! Forty?"_

The line went silent for a moment. "Come on Fixer, you've got to help me here!" Sev muttered.

" _He's right, Boss. We gotta evac!"_

At that moment, Sev froze. His own brother betrayed him. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. They were Delta Squad, they were the only full pod left. They couldn't be broken, not like this. "Damn you Fixer you aruetyc shabuir! I'll gut you."

" _Sir, we have to go back!"_ Scorch pleaded. Sev kept running, ignoring the large horde of bugs rapidly gaining on him. He needed to regroup with his squad.

"Can anybody read me?" He called, going through every channel he had, but all he got was static.

What happened next, not even Sev could really remember. All he felt was rage. Rage at being left behind, rage at being alone, rage at his teammates' betrayal, he felt out of control. All he knew was that he eventually reached the landing platform, his armor battered and bruised. Behind him, a carnage of droids, bugs, and slavers lay in smoking heaps. He glanced around the platform, desperately hoping that the squad had held the gunship for him. His barely functioning helmet picked up a familiar noise, the faint whirring of a Lartie. Yes he was saved. He turned towards the origin of the source, only to be met with the worst possible sight of all. Yes, there was the ship, but it was flying away, the remaining three Deltas probably onboard.

That was the last straw. The commando sank onto his knees, his rifle clanking onto the floor beside him. It was the end. He was left behind. He knew that the chances of them coming back for him was next to none. He had heard the stories of Spec Forces that went MIA. Omega had told him a tale of Alpha 55, an Awol ARC trooper and how the Chancellor's hitman had come after him. If Omega hadn't gotten to him first, the ARC would have been returning in a body bag.

"What do I do now?" The commando muttered to himself. The first thing he could do was try to escape to the Wookie village they had liberated. Maybe they could help him get offworld. He glanced at his belt, hmm...he was low on ammunition. He began backtracking his way into the forest. Thankfully, he had marked the location of a supply drop they had restocked at.

The supply drop thankfully hadn't been compromised. Sev graciously helped himself to ammo clips for all his attachments, grenades for his anti-armor, and several EMPs, Flashbangs, and Incendiary grenades. There even were a few Thermal Detonators. Those might come in handy later. Just then, he heard the clanking of battle droids rushing towards his position.

Glancing around, he chose a position and took cover behind the barricade. He snapped on his sniper attachment and stared into the scope. Alright, there appeared to be two squads of tinnies, a squad of clankers, and several Droideka. The commando switched attachments and waited patiently for the droids to enter his range. Before the droids could register his presence, an EMP froze them in place, leaving them vulnerable to the Anti-armor rounds that followed. S But by then, the remaining droids had located his position and let lose a salvo of ion pulses.

Sev broke cover and began retreating to higher ground. He made several more ambushes on the droid patrols, hitting and running off before they could catch him. However, now he found himself back against a landing platform. He glanced behind him and found only emptiness surrounded by the foliage of trees.

"Fierfek," he muttered, "This isn't good." Just his luck that at that moment, two squads of droids poured out of the entrance, spitting bullets towards the lone commando. That's when it happened. The commando instinctively took a step back for brace, only to find nothing there. Slipping back, Sev screamed silently as he fell back into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

Sev slowly opened his eyes to find the sun shining down on him. That was odd. It should be dark this far down on the planet's surface. He glanced around in surprise. He was in a small clearing surrounded by a grove of trees. This obviously wasn't Kashyyyk, so where was he?

Just then, he heard a faint crunch behind him. Instinctively, he whipped around, rifle aimed towards the threat. But instead of droids or bugs or Trandos, a small human girl stared at him. She wore a black dress with a red hood on, similar to the robes Jedi wore. The two stared at each other for a long second before the girl spoke up.

"Are you a robot?"

"Um...no."

Startled by the dangerous edge in his voice, the girl screamed. "Ah! Monster!" She cried before running back into the woods. "Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Qrow, Yang, help! There's a monster!"

Sev stood up shakily. Monster, why did the girl think he was some sort of monster. Then he noticed his appearance: bloodstained Katarn armor barely holding together and a flicking T-slit visor. Yeah, he probably looked pretty gruesome.

Just then his scanner detected movement from multiple directions. He raised his rifle, switching for his remaining Anti-armor round. In situations like this, a little boom would be helpful in keeping his opponents back. Then his opponents appeared. Three human adults, two males and one female, all armed. The first male wielded a wicked looking sword. The second seemed to have a pair of armored gauntlets. The woman, whose face was covered by a stark white cloak had an oversized bow in her hands. They clearly meant business.

"Oh fierfek." Sev muttered.

* * *

When he awoke, Sev found himself in a small room. The walls were clearly made of logs and a small window gave him a view of the outside world, though it was clearly evening. That's when he noticed the binds. He had been seated on a wooden chair clearly too small for his full Katarn armored body but strong ropes bound his hands to the small armrests of the chair. That was clever, now he couldn't break out with his built in wrist blade. He gave the binds a quick nudge to test their durability. Yep, despite being primitive, the natives clear knew how to make good knotts. Sure, it wasn't a Mandalorian knott, but it was close enough.

His straining seemed to have alerted a presence behind him. "Ah, you're awake. That's good."

The commando resisted the urge to whip his head around. "My number is RC-1207. Rank, Private."

"Ooh, the answering my questions before you answer them, not bad. But that's not going to you here." The rough male voice responded.

"How did you get here?" Another voice chimed, this one still male, but more firm than rough. Ok, so there were two interrogators here. Two aru'e to gut, not a problem.

Sev decided to humor the interrogators. "My number is RC-1207. Rank: Private."

"You already said that." The first voice retorted, "Now answer the damn question."

The commando remained silent. The second voice growled, giving the commando a swift kick on the back of his head. At least, he assumed it was the second guy. "Answer me, damn it!"

More silence.

"Arrh!" A second punch on the head.

"Talk!"

Punch

"To!"

Punch

"Me!"

Three punches. Sev was glad that his helmet was soundproof. The last thing he wanted was the men hearing his groans from being hit that hard. He slowly raised his head and turned to face the two men, whom he now recognized as the men from before. "My number is RC-1207. Rank: Private."

"That's done it." The first man, the one with dark hair, muttered.

"Arrh!" The suddenly burst into yellow flames, startling the poor commando. The next punch threw the commando across the room, slamming into the wall behind him. "You will tell me where you came from and why in the world you threatened my daughter!"

Sev was terrified. This wasn't any Force trick he knew of. This guy was literally running off pure rage and adrenaline and didn't look like he was going to stop until he got answers.

"Tell me now!" The blonde haired man screamed. "Or else I'll...!"

"Tai Xiao Long, you stop right this minute!"

Almost immediately, the man froze right he was, his fist just centimeters away from shattering Sev's visor. He turned around to face the new presence in the room, the short woman clad in white. "But Summer, he's not giving us any answers. He threatened our daughter and now he's going to pay for it."

"Tai, I know you mean well, but why don't you take a breather. Your shouting will wake up the girls and we definitely don't want them seeing this." The woman, now known as Summer, reprimanded.

Tai let his shoulder droop like a small child. "Alright then honey, I'll go check on the girls." He muttered as he left the room.

Summer and the other man now refocused their attention on the commando. "Now then," the man wondered, "What to do with you."

He pulled out his long sword and let the commando have a nice long look at it. It honestly amazed the soldier. Clearly this weapon was handcrafted, with a series of gears that most likely granted his weapon a second form. "I can't see your eyes, but it doesn't take a genius to recognize another weapons lover."

"Did you make this yourself?"

The two raised their eyebrows in surprise. The guy said something other than his military status. Qrow took this as an entryway into a conversation. "Why yes I did. I made it when I was a teenager."

"Fine craftsmanship. It looks well cared for."

"Thank you," Qrow smiled slightly before revealing the prisoner's sleek black rifle. "Did you make this?"

The soldier shook his head. "It's a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapons System. It's primary form is a rapidfire Ion Pulse blaster rifle, but it's also got attachments for a sniper rifle, anti-armor grenade launcher, PEP stun lasers, and most recently a Merr-Son breaching grenade. It's also been known to be used as a club, but I've never tried that yet."

"Woah..." The two men stared at Summer, who was examining every detail on the weapon. "That's a lot of forms. Most Huntresses weapons only have two forms."

Sev cracked a smile under his helmet. This was his chance. "If you let me out, I can show you them all."

The woman returned the smile. "Oh that would be fine...once you tell us what we wish to know."

Dang, this lady was good. She took a few small strides until she was a few feet away from him. "I know you probably didn't mean any harm, but you did threaten my children and trespass on dangerous territory. So if you could please elaborate on how in all of Remnant you got here to Patch, that would be appreciated."

Ah...so this place was called Patch. Sev tucked that information away for later use.

"I still think he's a robot." Qrow muttered before jabbing his finger at the commando. "Listen here you bucket of bolts, unless you tell us why we should trust you, then I have no choice but to use this fine piece of art to break every gear and wire in that tin body of yours apart until I find what I'm looking for."

"Mommy?"

The group gasped, turning around to see a familiar child from earlier. The girl walked into room. "What are you doing?"

Summer knelt down and hugged the girl. "Nothing sweetie, we're just having a chat with the machine that scared you."

"He's not a machine."

"What?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"He's no machine," the girl responded, shaking her head. "He's a person. He told me."

The group turned back towards the still bound commando, who nodded his head. The girl freed herself of her mother's hold and walked up to the man. "Ruby don't go near him. He's dangerous. He could hurt you."

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so." She gazed into his visor. "You're no robot. I think you're just wearing a silly helmet."

Sev's eyes widened. "Umm...yeah, I'm not a robot."

"Well, if you're not a robot, then you've got to have a name. What's your name?"

"Umm..." What could the commando say? Oh yeah, that's right. "My number is RC-1207. Rank: Private."

The girl giggled. "No silly, that's not a name. That's just a bunch of rumbo jumbo. Everybody's got to have a name. My name is Ruby. What's yours?"

"Umm...well, my sergeant called me Sev."

"Ok then Mr. Sev, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ruby!" The girl extended her hand, then realized that his hands were still bound. She decided to walk up all the way and gave his armored gauntlet a good shake.

"He...lo Ruby."

"See, that's not so bad. I don't think you're dangerous...I think you're lost. You wouldn't be here if you knew where you were. So where are you from?"

"Umm..." Queue glares from the two adults in the room. But the girl's eyes were so...adorable that Sev couldn't resist the temptation. "I'm from another planet. It's called Kamino.

The girl's eyes widened. "Woah! You're from another planet. So you're like an alien then?"

The man shook his head. "No, I'm human, just like you."

"Really?" The girl asked. "Then why do you hide your face behind that silly helmet?"

"It's for protection, Ru'ika." He couldn't help it. It just slipped from his mouth.

"Ru'ika?" The girl tilted her head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ru'ika means 'little Ruby'. It's like a nickname."

"Hey, I'm not little. I drink milk!"

Ruby then looked right into the man's visor. "Can I see your face?"

The man stared at the girl in shock. "Um...ok. But I'm still tied up."

"Oh right," Ruby gave her uncle a pleading look, who grumbled something unintelligible before using his blade to sever the bonds. "Now you can show me your face Mr. Sev."

Sev put his hands to his head, released the seals keeping his helmet airtight, then removed the helmet. The girl stared at his now exposed face, taking in his rather handsome face minus the scar on his face. Finally she made a conclusion. "You look funny."

Sev took a step back. "What?"

"You look funny. It looks like you took a marker and drew on your face."

"What? This is a scar. A battle scar I got during the war."

"What's a scar?"

"Ruby I think that's enough for now." Summer interceded before things got awkward. "Why don't you head off to bed and you can talk to him later tomorrow morning ok?"

The girl nodded. "Yes mommy! Bye Mr. Sev."

The door closed behind her, leaving Sev alone with the two interrogators.

"Well," Qrow muttered, "That was unexpected."

He redirected his attention to the soldier. "Apparently Ruby trusts you, but I don't. You'd better start explaining everything if you hope to live through the night."

Sev gulped.

* * *

Wow, that was much longer than my previous one shot. I hope this explains how Sev got to Remnant and how Ruby and Sev met. Next chapter we'll probably jump back to the end of Volume 3.

Translations:

Di'kut – idiot, useless

Vod – brother

Aruetyc – traitorus

Shabuir – jerk

Aru'e – enemy

Ru'ika – Little Ruby (used affectionately)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here!

Wow! I got a lot of feedback. So here's the next chapter of Ruby's Buir. As always I'll be posting the translations on the bottom.

I do not own RWBY or Star Wars

 _One month after Volume 3_

* * *

The gruff man led the teens to a beat up cabin at the edges of Patch.

Honestly, the remainder of JNR didn't know what to think of the man who Ruby called her mentor. He seemed a little...off. Ruby began telling the party about how he had trained her before Qrow had. Apparently the man had inspired Ruby to hunt and instilled her love of weapons in her. In other words, Mr. Sev was the reason why Ruby was weird.

"And then Mr. Sev went Bang! Bang! Bang! And Woosh! The Grimm were dead! Isn't he so cool?" The girl had finished telling one of Mr. Sev's hunting stories, much different from the stories of Professor Port.

"Ru'ika, that's not what happened. I found them at the willow tree, I took aim, then I added three kills to my count." The man corrected.

"Oh wow!" Nora exclaimed, "Have you ever met a sloth? They're so much fun!"

"...no, I haven't..."

"Aww!" The girl pouted before clinging to her best friend. "Ren, he's no fun, just like you."

Jaune in the meantime had caught up to the red cloaked girl. "Ruby, why does that man call you Ru'ika?"

"Oh," the girl giggled, "That's his nickname for me. It means 'little' Ruby in his language. He's always called me that, even though I'm not little anymore." She emphasized the last part loud enough for the man to hear.

"A wise man once said, 'size matters not'. My Sargent corrected the saying, 'Size doesn't matter, it's armor that makes a warrior'."

"What armor?" Jaune asked in response.

"Where I come from, my people wore armor all the time. It's like a second skin to us. Only when I came here to Patch did I shed my Beskar'gam. Mrs. Rose didn't feel like it was appropriate here."

"I remember that time!" Ruby chirped, "It was the first time we got you out of that broken old suit of armor. That armor was sorta scary. It made you look like a robot."

"Hey, Ne shab'rud'niÖ."

The girl instantly froze. "N'eparavu takisit!" She bowed immediately.

To Jaune's surprise, the man chuckled slightly. "Ad'ika, do not worry. Just don't compare my Beskar'gam to a tinnie okay?"

"Ok, thank you."

"So then, Mr. Sev," Jaune began, carefully choosing his words. "Where do you come from?"

"Oh Jaune, that's a funny question. He's from outer space!" Ruby chided her friend.

The group froze. "Outer space?"

"That's even cooler than Pancakes!" Nora cheered.

 _6 years before Volume 1_

* * *

Sev peered through the scope of his sniper rifle once more. Nope, still no sign of it.

He had been tracking a pack of Beowolves for the past three hours, hoping they would lead him to one of their many hidden nesting grounds. But first he needed to find the Alpha. So far, he hadn't seen a single Alpha in the pack, so he had remained out of sight, waiting in hopes of an Alpha.

He wiped the sweat off his brow. It was times like these he wished his Katarn Mark II armor was still working. He missed the advanced scanners, built in night vision, and right now...the AC. But alas, the armor had run out of juice, and without the high tech facilities on Republic bases, he couldn't recharge his armor and gear. So now he was back with the basics.

At least his rifle still worked. He was glad that Qrow had been able to acquire Dust Cartridges that fit his rifle or he would have run out of ammo long ago. Sure it took some recalibration and modification to accept the Dust based ammunition, but it was worth it in the end. He had a reliable toy that needed little maintenance and could shoot straighter and farther than any Remnant sniper rifle of its size.

Now to be patient and wait for...

"Hiya Mr. Sev!" A small hooded head dropped down in front of him.

The commando literally fell back in surprise. "Don't do that! You almost alerted those Beowolves to our position!" He reprimanded the child.

The nine year old frowned. "Oops, sorry Mr. Sev. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

Sighing, the commando resumed his concentration on the Beowolf pack. Good, they hadn't noticed the commotion. Ruby, on the other hand, hadn't let go of her curiosity and tried to take a peek in the scope with the commando. "So...what are you doing?"

Sev shot the girl an irritated look. "I'm hunting, what does it look like?"

The girl grinned. "What are you hunting?"

"Beowolves."

The girl's eyes instantly lit up at the answer. "Ooh, can I look?"

"...no..."

"Aww..." The girl pouted. "Please?"

Sev sigh. This was getting annoying now...wait...was that a...

"I really wanna try. Mom won't let me use her bow and Dad only really hangs out with Yang so I can't use any sort of weapon."

"Well, you're young. You're not training to be a soldier." The man explained. Yes that was an Alpha. Now just to get a lock on it.

"When did you start using a gun?"

"When I was two."

Apparently the thought of a two year old didn't strike the girl as odd. "Aww, you get to use guns earlier than me. Why can't I use a gun at two?" She complained. "You know..."

"Silence!" The commando barked, effectively shutting up the girl. He closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes, the dot was on the monster's forehead. He grinned before pulling the trigger.

CRACK!

Ruby literally jumped in surprise, quite high for a girl who's just discovered her Semblance a week ago. When she came down, she squinted her eyes to see the previously peaceful heard scurrying around in confusion.

Sev chuckled darkly. "Pirunir sur'haaise." He grinned as he took aim at the farthest Grimm before squeezing the trigger once more.

"Go Mr. Sev!" Ruby cheered, "Go Mr. Sev!"

Within two minutes, the entire pack had dissolved into smoke. The commando grunted at a job well done. But Ruby was exhilarated. "That was so cool Mr. Sev!" She hugged him tightly.

She then had a thought. "Could you teach me how to be a hunter like you?"

The commando gave her a hard look. "No..."

"Why not?" The girl protested. "I'll listen and obey you and help you out!"

"One, you're too impatient. You wouldn't be able to start still long enough to hunt them without being detected. Two, you don't have a weapon. You'd need to learn the proper procedure to use a long range weapon like that. Three, it's too dangerous for someone like you. You tend to get ahead of yourself and not think things through. Those tendencies will get you killed. And finally..."

"I know," the girl muttered, "I'm too young."

The man shook his head. "Actually I wasn't going to say that. Most warriors train their sons once they're old enough to walk and run."

"Oh," the girl beamed, "Then what were you going to say?"

"This is something your father or mother should be doing. It's their duty as warriors to train their children to become warriors as well." The man pointed out. "It would be wrong for me to deny your parents the honor of training their children."

"But I know they're going to say no." The girl protested. "Please teach me! I promise to be good!"

The girl's big eyes were on the verge of tearing up. The commando couldn't say no to that sort of face. Anyone who tried hard enough could learn patience. He did have a spare DC in his hut from the supply drop. And he could keep a close eye on her, but still allow her to learn self sufficiency and independence. And as strong as Summer and Taiyang were, they weren't Mandalorians, which meant the duty of training the next generation of Mando'ade fell upon his shoulders.

"Fine," he muttered, "But don't expect this to be easy."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered before hugging the man tightly. "I'll make you proud Mr. Sev!" She muttered as she pressed her head against the man's chest.

"I'm sure you will Ad'ika."

* * *

Hey guys, this time we get not one one-shot, but two! Thanks for your imput **VentXekart** and **HHH1**! Anyways, my goal in this one-shot series is to provide fun connections to pretty much every RWBY character minus Ozpin. Why not Ozpin? Well, Ozpin seems to know everything...except Sev. If you have any thoughts or ideas about how to connect Sev to others or just random fluffiness, please PM me with ideas.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster

Translations:

Ru'ika – Little Ruby (used affectionately)

Beskar'gam – Armor

Ne shab'rud'niÖ - Don't mess with me

N'eparavu takisit – I'm sorry

Pirunir sur'haaise – make their eyes water

Mando'ade – sons and daughters of Mandalore


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here!

Here's the much awaited RWBY chapter for Sev. It's really long...well...at least for me. I can't write a small scene and make it 6K words or more. Hope you enjoy it and laugh along with me.

I do not own RWBY or Star Wars

* * *

 _Five years before Volume 1_

The kingdom of Atlas loomed beneath them. Its tall towers and high rises filled the skies and bullheads zipped between the cracks. Sev took it all in before reaching a conclusion. It felt alien, like Coruscant, quite different from the farm town of Patch or the lively port of Vale.

"So, we gonna _run ashore_?" He turned to his partner.

Qrow raised a brow. "Where did you hear that?"

"A brother once mentioned it last time we docked in a large metropolitan area that was friendly. It involved a night out in town, dinner at a fine restaurant, perhaps a ballet or show of sorts..."

"Alright I get the picture," Qrow chuckled, "You don't need to make a joke out of this."

"Apologies Branwen, just being back in my armor brings back memories." Upon Qrow's request, the ex commando was outfitted in his repaired white armor. It had taken years but now his helmet had been repaired and refitted with Remnant tech that it could function to a portion of its former capacity.

"I thought it would funny and you really do blend in with the Knights." Qrow protested.

"Stop comparing me to droids. We're superior to them." Sev muttered as he double checked his toys. In addition to his Deecee Sev had begun constructing a new toy in his arsenal. He had noticed that almost all his gear aside from his wrist gauntlet were ranged. So, with Qrow's guidance, he had begun constructing a new combo weapon. It was a grey weapon hybrid that would change between a katana and a pistol kama combo. It was quite a gamble to train in a new tool to fight Grimm but he felt like it was worth it.

"Don't let Ironwood here you say that. He'll have a fit."

Sev chuckled. "I've yet to meet this general."

"Oh, he'll have a quite a reaction meeting you. Honestly I feel like if anything, you remind me of a member of the Atlesian military soldier."

"I see."

The two remained silent as the bullhead slowly made its way towards the Schnee Company Headquarters.

* * *

The Alesian Knights really did share some common similarities to the old Katarn Mk II armor. Sev honestly felt disgusted by the vast numbers of droids that patrolled the streets. It brought too many memories of the Clone Wars back into his head. At least there were a few human troopers that commanded the drones. As Sev wandered the numerous halls of the Schnee company headquarters, he noted a door with the title of Armory. That might be useful. Sure, he had his Deecee and his new prototype toy, but he'd always learned that when entering a situation that hadn't drilled with in the past, he should come over prepared. 'The six P's. Proper Planning Prevents Inadequate Performance' the Cuy'Val Dar had taught them.

He noticed several Knights marching towards a checkpoint and quickly joined the company right behind them. Sure enough, the droids never noticed him joining them and the guards didn't see him amongst the company of marching droids. Once clear of the guards, he snuck his way towards the armory.

Weapons lined the walls of the armory, ranging from swords, to rifles, to rocket launchers. Sev rushed over to the shelves overflowing with explosive spheres, grabbing several fire, ice, and flash grenades. He then noticed what appeared to be a grenade launcher. Grinning Sev took the toy, fondling it carefully with his hands. "Scorch would have loved you." He muttered as he slung the cylinder over his shoulder.

The commando took one last look over of the equipment, dismissing standard rifles and knives as unneeded and staying away from oversized weapons due to their explosive capacity. This was an urban mission where he needed to leave everything generally intact after all. He shut the door behind him before finding two teenagers staring at him.

Both girls, clearly sisters, had pale white hair tied in neat ponytails. Their blue eyes examined the armor closely, trying to peer into the commando's eyes. The older girl wore a crisp grey uniform while the younger girl wore a fancy white dress. "What the hell are you?" the older girl demanded.

"Winter, that doesn't look like one of our security drones."

"You're right Weiss, it doesn't, perhaps it's an infiltrator from those horrid White Fang!"

Sev shook his head. "I'm not with the White Fang."

"Of course you are!" the older girl insisted, jabbing her finger at the man. "You're just trying to avoid detection. Well you just failed, trying to steal weapons from us! Ha!"

"Firefiek, who are you two?"

The younger girl gasped in horror. "You don't know? Why we are…"

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?"

The group turned around to see an older gentleman with similar white hair flanked by a squad of Knights. In addition, were two gentlemen, the first being a tall well-built man wearing a grey uniform with cuffs, clearly of high ranking. The second man was a familiar scruffy looking man with a sword/scythe hanging from his back. Qrow face palmed as he moaned. "Oh no."

The teenage girl turned to the older man. "Father, this drone was intruding on our property, attempting to steal weapons from our armory."

"I'm not a drone." Sev protested. Seriously, the thought of being taken as a clanker was detestable!

"Then what are you?" the man beside him demanded. "You're not one of the Atlesian Knights."

"Guys, sorry about this." Qrow stepped in between the advancing drones and the commando. "He's with me. Mr. Schnee, this is the other Hunter I was telling you about, Sev. Sev, this is Mr. Schnee, president of the Schnee Dust Company and your objective."

Sev nodded, realizing who the man was, saluted respectfully. "Mr. Schnee."

The other man was satisfied with the answer. "So what were you doing here Mister…Sev was it?"

Ah so this man was the no nonsense sort of person, he knew how to deal with those sort of people. "Reequipping and probing the defenses for weak spots. My current arsenal was lacking for the job and I took the liberty of restocking my arsenal with some of your grenades as well as a mini launcher for breaching possible barriers."

"Sev, this is General Ironwood, he heads the Atlesian Military here." Qrow introduced, "Though I must ask, how did you get into this restricted area?"

"I blended in with the Knights. Like all tinnies, they didn't even notice my presence and neither did your checkpoint troops. This opens up the danger of having infiltrators disguise themselves similar to the drones and thus bypassing your defenses entirely. If these trainees hadn't noticed me, it would have been a perfect execution of sabotage. Mr. Schnee, might I recommend you supplement your automated forces with organic troops? Having guards who can identify each other on a name to name basis makes it much more difficult to infiltrate this deeply."

Ironwood choked loudly at the suggestion. "I'm sorry, supplement our troops with what?"

Qrow chuckled heartily. "Sev meant that your robots failed to spot him and this weakness could be exploited by enemies such as the White Fang. Sev, in your past experiences, have you encountered android forces before?"

The commando nodded. "Yes sir, my previous war was entirely against a droid army. You could say I've come to see droids in general as the weak, inferior, and especially gullible. We're sentient beings on the other hand. We're capable of thinking outside the box and developing tech that can fool any scanner or receptor. Droids aren't."

"War?" Mr. Schnee exclaimed in shock.

"Sev is the last survivor of a warrior village in Vale. They often fought against White Fang members who hijacked drones." Qrow explained. He, Summer, and Sev had agreed to make that their story whenever someone asked about Sev's origins.

"I see." Ironwood noted. "Very well, then…Sev…I look forward to working with you to protect Mr. Schnee at this year's annual media conference. Winter, Weiss, you may move along."

* * *

Sev found his job particularly memorable. It reminded him of that old operation back on Triple Zero. He had been underneath a pile of discarded plastoid sheeting behind a roof balustrade, observing and noting everything that went in and out of the target meeting zone, for twelve hours. He missed those Verps, those were the true ballistic beauties. You could load pebbles in those mags and they'd fire true.

"I'm wild," Sev reminisced, "And then I get dangerous."

Currently he was observing the teleconference from a rooftop across the city square. He had his Deecee out with Sniper Attachment clipped on, Gamble at clipped to his side and the grenade launcher slung over his shoulder. He had been observing carefully since the crack of dawn, noting down every droid and wet his scope could pick up, similar to how he had done back in the Triple Zero Op. So far, he hadn't notice any particular threat yet, though there was a lot of unrest. Clearly there were many citizens, both human and faunas, who were dissatisfied with the SDC. Sev himself wasn't sure how to respond. Vau had never really approached labor laws before. After all, clones didn't have rights.

"Qrow here, how's it going up there?"

"Nothing so far, but there's definitely a feeling of unease around here. Something's going down and I don't like the looks of it." Sev reported.

There was a silence on the com before Qrow murmured. "That's not good, negative emotions bring in the Grimm like crazy. I'll tell Ironwood to keep an eye on our borders."

"Roger that sir, I'll report in if I find anything else."

Sev resumed observing the crowds. It would be important to keep a track of all the faunas in range. With the White Fang increasing their activity, it wouldn't be wrong to scan for possible Fang members. They were tough to spot and very dangerous. Sev had learned that the hard way few years back. That's when he saw it.

Two Faunas, one bull and one cat, entered the intersection from the south. Their eyes were clearly focused on the podium and it wasn't in curiosity. As he zoomed in closer, he could just make out the bulge of weapons hidden in their clothing. These clearly were members of the White Fang.

"Qrow, I got White Fang. Two of them coming in from the south. They're armed, unable to identify armaments though. Permission to engage?"

"No, we can't cause a scene. Try to see if you can take them out without attracting attention."

The commando nodded, "Right, on it." Now how was he going to get close to them without the cha'kaar noticing him. Hold on, was that a…? Sev adjusted his scope as he zoomed in on a patrol of Knights marching past the faunas' position. Now that was an idea.

* * *

Sev waited patiently as the patrol marched past him. It was important to blend in entirely. Come to think of it, didn't Fi do something like this with one of those damned Nulls? As much as he hated that joker, he had to admit, the sniper/medic had his bright points. Just as the last of the tinnies marched past him, he stepped in line behind them, matching the droids pace for pace. Just as he expected, the civvies completely ignored him, assuming he was one of those clankers.

The targets were getting closer with each step. Sev's mind raced. Now he was going to be near them, but then what? He needed something quiet to remove them discreetly, but there were two of them, and he couldn't leave bodies lying around. Or did he? What he really needed, as much as he preferred execution, was to scare them away. Perhaps a big boom was what he needed after all. Like a grenade launcher…oh this was going to be tough.

Sev broke away from the main group of Knights and marched his way until he was directly behind the two assassins. From here, he had a clear sighting of Mr. Schnee, Qrow, and Ironwood. All it would take was a half decent sniper and all three would be dead. He had to hurry.

Unslinging the mini grenade launcher, he took aim just a couple meters in front of the podium, aiming for the drones, which he really didn't mind destroying. The only good droid is a dead one after all. Once he had a clear shot, he released the trigger. At that moment, a mortar round ejected from the tube and flew through the air before arcing down on the unsuspecting drones.

A brilliant explosion resounded throughout the plaza, causing citizens to immediately glance around for the source of the attacker. He needed to move quickly now. With both assailants confused, he tossed the empty launcher into the teenage boy's hands. The boy literally freaked out at the sight of the weapon and so did everyone around him.

The remaining Knights, having deduced the two faunas as the attackers, raised their rifles in response. "Halt there!"

Having ensured that Mr. Schnee was safely out range of the attackers, Sev joined the drones, drawing his own Deecee in unison. "You are under arrest."

The bull faunas glared at the advancing drones plus commando and reached for his own weapon. The girl on the other hand froze in terror, fumbling around for her own pistol before noticing the large numbers of drones now converging on their position. "Adam, we need to go."

The bull didn't like the idea of retreat. "Retreat? Now? Blake I'm tired of running, it's time to take action. They're just a bunch of drones, we can handle them."

The girl stepped back in horror at her friend's aggression. "Adam, can't you see that they've got us outnumbered? They're bound to send Huntsmen before long. We need to run while we still can."

"Nonsense," the bull retorted, "Just leave them all to me."

Sev sighed. He didn't like the idea of opening fire on these poor teens. Why, the girl was probably the same age of Yang. But if they chose to resist, he would have to do his duty. "Open fire!"

The two teens clearly had been underestimated. In a flash, they both leaped into action, the boy drawing a large katana while the girl drew an SMG. Almost instantly the pair had peppered the knights with bullets, with Sev's Katarn shielding just barely holding back the attack.

The commando instinctively snapped his Anti Armor attachment on as his eyes began tracking the boy. He fired two consecutive grenades at the boy, knocking him off his feet.

"Adam!" the girl cried before dashing towards Sev, spraying bullets as she went. Sev dove for cover before switching over to his PEP attachment. He took aim and fired several loud rounds of Dust, but the girl seemed to be able to leave shadow copies of herself, making it almost impossible to determine the real from the fakes.

"Damn, if only my HUD could tell the difference." Sev muttered under his breath as the pair exchanged fire. He had already reached the end of his first clip and the two had yet to go down. He needed proper back up, not this clanker junk around him. He activated is comm. "Qrow, please tell me you're on your way."

"That's a negative, but Ironwood's sending back up as I speak."

Sev fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh yeah, more of these tinnies? Not going to help. These kids are trained and they're cutting down your drones like butter."

"Don't worry, Ironwood says he's sending the big boys now."

"...So in other words, he's sending in more tinnies."

Qrow chuckled. "Yep. Though ol' Jimmy says it's a new model."

Sev drew Gamble from its holster and blocked the oversized sword the teenage boy wielded. Dang, this boy was strong and Sev couldn't risk taking a hit. His aura after all was extremely low to begin with. "Just tell him to hurry."

The two exchanged blows for a minute before Sev got his opening. Being in saberlock with the faunas, he headbutted the bull, the sheer force of being hit by a guy in a helmet forcing the faunas off balance. Sev dropped Gamble and launched into a flurry of punches and jabs, knocking his opponent to the ground, dazed.

He walked up to the dazed boy and unsheathed his vibroblade out of his gauntlet. "I'm sorry kid, I really am."

"Adam!" The commando turned just in time to dodge the other assassin's flying kick, grab her leg and hurl the girl behind him, leaving the two attackers on the ground, dazed.

"Now that wraps things up." Sev mutters. The battle had been fierce, but successful. A nice change of pace from Grimm Hunting. Just then, his helmet audio receptors detected a loud clanking sound behind him. He turned around to see an enormous droid enter the scene, escorted by several knights.

Annoyed, he raised his gauntlet at the drone. "What took you so long? I already finished the job, you can go back to your scrapyard."

To his surprise, the Paladin ignored him and began powering up its giant cannon. "What are you doing rustbucket? Can't you see it's over?"

That's when he noticed the bull faunas slowly getting back on his feet. But instead of fear in his eyes, Sev noticed that he actually was grinning. Something was wrong.

"Oh you're just about to experience a world of pain." Adam chuckled.

"No!" Sev cried just as the droid unleashed the hyper cannon blast...only to be absorbed by the man's katana. He must have had a semblance allowing him to absorb energy...into...uh oh.

"Get down!" Sev cried as he dashed away from the man.

The faunas cackled loudly as he unleashed the destructive energy upon the drones...and the area around them. The already weakened ground shattered beneath the group, sending the commando down into abyss below.

* * *

Blake opened her eyes and groaned. Where was she? Oh right...Adam had destroyed floor beneath her. She found herself in what appeared to be an old sewer system underneath the city. As her keen faunas eyes adjusted to the light, she checked over herself and found...wait...where was her weapon? She felt the ground around her and to her dismay, her gun was nowhere to be found. "It must have been lost in the fall." She concluded.

"Ah you're awake, good to see you up kid."

The girl turned around in surprise to see the odd looking drone sitting on a pile of rubble nearby. The drone's sinister T shaped eyes were glowing a forboding shade of blue, causing the girl to step back in terror. Not only that, but the armored droid was also armed, with his advanced looking rifle in his hands and that katana pistol strapped to his side.

The droid seemed to tilt its head in confusion at her silence. "You okay kid?"

"What are you?" Blake managed. "Some sort of new model?"

The droid seemed taken back. "Me, a one of those Atlas tinnies? That's a laugh...oh, the helmet, right."

To Blake surprise, the 'droid' removed its helmet to reveal a man's face. Blake fell on her butt in surprise. "You're...human." She managed.

The man felt his face with his armored hands. "I think so, unless those Long Skinned freaks decided to add some Wookie in there as well."

"Are...you...going to...well..."

The commando stared at the girl. "What?"

"Kill...me?" She stammered out.

The man raised a brow. "Really? Why would I do that?"

"Well..." The girl managed, "I'm a faunas."

"Really?" The man seemed to chuckle at the thought, "You think I'd kill you solely because you were a faunas?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Kid, I've seen lots of weird beings in the galaxy. You're one of the more normal ones. I don't judge people on whether they're human or not. They all die the same. Being human doesn't make you more of a soldier than faunas. Not all soldiers where uniforms and not all soldiers are human. Mandos don't judge you by your blood, but by your soul. Right now, we're _vode,_ comrades in arms, cause I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but there's a lot of Grimm between us and the nearest exit."

Blake considered what the man was offering. It made sense except for one thing. "But why did you open fire on us?"

"Because it was my job? I don't judge you but I'm still a contracted Hunter here. My job was to protect the teleconference and you two were about to interfere. Not all soldiers where uniforms. You two clearly weren't. Now can we get out of here now? This place stinks."

The girl nodded before remembering something important. "But I can't fight. I'm not armed."

The man had already replaced his helmet before his T-slit visor stared at the girl. He picked up the pistol from its holster before handing it to the girl. "This is Gamble. It's a hybrid katana pistol I've been working on. Unfortunately it's still in its prototype stage, but it should fine for you."

The girl stared at the pistol, admiring its ballistic beauty. "Thank you...Mr..."

"Sev will do for now."

The girl cocked the pistol. "Thank you Mr. Sev. I'll use it well."

"Enough blabbering, let's get back to work." The synthesized voice seemed much more sinister than the gruff voice of the inhabitant inside the helmet. "We got Grimm at our three."

The faunas girl nodded, reverting the weapon to its Katana form for more reach.

The next hour could only be described as sheer madness. The two plowed their way through hordes of Grimm, attracted by the panic and unease of the surface dwellers. The two hacked and blasted their way past Beowolves, Ursa, and even a few Taiju in their rush to make it back to the surface. Finally they began to see a glimpse of daylight up ahead. Sev reloaded his last clip into his Deecee before tossing a smaller pistol mag to the twelve year old faunas girl. "You're not bad for kid."

"Thank you sir." The girl panted, out of breath.

Sev activated his helmet's binocular feature as he began to make out figures in the daylight. As he zoomed in closer, he could make out several patrols of drones waiting outside. This was going to hurt. "Listen kid, there's been a change in plans." He began as he swapped out his blaster attachment for his PEP attachment.

"What are you talking about?" Blake's ear twitched.

Sev remained silent as he pointed his rifle at the girl. "What the?"

The blaster discharged, knocking the girl against the tunnel walls before she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. A few minutes later, Sev exited the sewer tunnels to find several drones surrounding him. When they recognized the Hunter, they stepped back, allowing two familiar men to approach the commando.

"Sev, it's good to see you made it out. You had us quite worried."

"Ah, it was nothing I couldn't handle." Sev shrugged as he walked past them towards the bullhead behind them. "Job's done. Now I need a proper shower and armor cleaning."

Qrow chuckled and nodded. "After that, a night at the bar? My treat."

Sev pulled off his bucket and gave the man an amused look. "I've only drunk once in my life, and that was after we stopped a terrorist cell. So I think it might be appropriate now."

The two shared a laugh before Ironwood joined them aboard the Bullhead, his drones marching off. "By the way Mr. Sev, our drones mentioned one of the assassins fell into the chasm with you. Did you by chance happen to see her?"

Sev gave the man a hard stare before shaking his head. "No sir, I was alone."

Qrow gave the commando a weary look after noticing the man's holster was empty.

* * *

Blake slowly managed to strain her eyes open. What happened? Oh right. That traitorous man who she had the nerve to trust backstabbed her. "Where am I?" She muttered as she glanced around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She realized she was still in the tunnel, alone, rather than in a cell or labor camp. Not only that, but she still had Gamble lying on her lap. But on top of the gun/blade was a perfectly functional Scroll. When she turned it on, she found a voice message waiting for her. Without hesitation, she started the playback.

"Kid, this is Sev. By now you should have woken up from that little unplanned nap I put you in. Relax, it was a PEP shot I knocked you out with: nonlethal. Thank you for helping me get out of there. I couldn't have done it without you. All you need to know is that I've led the drones and Hunters away from the exit so you should be in the clear now. This scroll is fully functional and can be used to call your ride out of here. Oh, and keep Gamble. I can always make a new gun. Besides, maybe you can finish it. I was hoping to give it a sheath and some sort of rope to make it a mini scythe of sorts. It's my gift to you and a reminder that not all _vode_ judge you because of your race. That's all for now...maybe we'll meet again, maybe we won't...but as we commandos say, 'Die Proud'."

Blake couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek as she gripped her Scroll and sword before dashing towards the exit.

"Hey Adam, just wanted to let you know that I'm alright and I'm heading towards our rendezvous zone."

* * *

I've been planning this one shot for like...ever! We get Winter, Weiss, Ironwood, Adam, and Blake here! Coming up next: Sev discovers he's not in tune with fashion.

As always, send me requests and ideas for other one shots. Typically the funnier and fluffier, the better. I have the first three Republic Commando Novels as my reference for most of my one shots.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, UCCMaster here!

Here's the much awaited RWBY chapter for Sev. Hope you enjoy it and laugh along with me.

I do not own RWBY or Star Wars

* * *

 _Seven years before Volume 1_

"I must say, this isn't what I meant by getting new clothes." Sev muttered as he trudged through the streets of Vale.

Summer turned towards the former commando. "Shush now, you're a heaping mess like this. We need to get you dressed in proper battle attire and it just so happens that I personally know the owner of a store here."

Sev grunted in annoyance but complied. It was true. All he currently wore was some of Taiyang's old clothing which barely fit the sturdy built commando. He already was getting many stares from the locals concerning his ragged state. Thus he had reluctantly agreed to allow the small woman to take him shopping for proper attire.

"Why here in Vale and not in Patch?" The ex commando complained, uncomfortable with the excessive staring. At least in Patch the people were used to him. He had been living in Remnant for three weeks now, having found an old abandoned cabin on the edge of the woods in Patch. At first the locals were deterred by the armored brute, but eventually were put to ease by the two huntsmen who lived in the village.

"There isn't a combat gear shop in Patch. If we're going to get you new clothes it should be something you can wear for combat." The woman retorted before stopping at a large store with bright and colorful banners. "Ahh here we are."

Sev looked over the shop, his eye twitching. "Seriously ma'am?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on let's go."

Sev even with his galactic experience felt overwhelmed by the sheer amounts of exotic clothing covering the walls, shelves, and racks. A woman dressed in some combination of brown, tan, and black approached them from the back of the store.

"Ah Summer Rose! It has been too long!" She calls, embracing the woman in a firm hug. "How have you been? You never call and Patch is so far away."

The short woman chuckled. "Oh Lindsay, you know I'm so busy I haven't had the time to really keep up with everyone."

The lady broke into a shrill giggle. "Oh Summer you know I understand. You chose the life of a huntress even after your daughter was born. I on the other hand retired after my own and pursued my own dream."

"Anyways, who's this?" She asked, adjusting her glasses to look over the commando.

This is Sev, a newcomer. He is currently in need of proper battle attire."

The woman gave the commando a proper look over. "Hmm looks like you're the rough and tough type. Maybe something more rugged is what you're looking for. I'll check the back."

Sev waited around as Summer joined Lindsay in the back. "So what's his gig anyways?"

"I'm not sure, Lind. He just randomly appeared out of nowhere, lost and alone."

"And of course you had to become super mom and take him under your wing." The woman guessed before sighing, "I swear Summer, you already got Raven's kid and now your own. Will you ever stop being our mother?"

Now, now," Summer chided, "What about your own daughter? How is she?"

"She's doing fine. She's showed interest in following her father's steps at Signal and hopefully Beacon as well."

Summer smiled softly. "Does she know?"

Lindsay shook her head, "She doesn't and I pray she never will."

"Lind, she's going to find out someday. And it's important that she learns it from you than someone else." The shorter woman put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"You think I want her to know?" The woman retorted, brushing off her hand. "If she knew, she'd be crushed and destroyed. I'm completely supportive of her wish to become a huntress. But if she knew about her father, she'd never want to step foot in a huntsmen academy. Summer, someday you'll have to make a choice. Whether the truth really is worth all the pain and suffering that will come of it. Or is it better to keep it a lie, if it keeps them safe and sane?"

Summer couldn't respond. All she could do is hold the woman close as she wept bitterly about the truth.

"Qrow, you bastard." Summer muttered darkly.

Sev exited the changing room, wearing a new change of clothing. The combat jacket and khakis seemed to fit him nicely. Sev managed a smile. It sort of reminded him of his old GAR fatigues.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

The commando turned around to see a preteen girl wearing a cocoa colored blouse with a brown vest and matching miniskirt. She also wore a belt bandolier combo with golden bullets. To top it off, a dark chocolate colored beret and aviator glasses covered her head and eyes. Sev stood back in surprise. "Excuse me?"

She lowered her glasses to reveal her dark brown eyes. "I'm talking about the horrid outfit you're wearing. What is this? The old days?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sev snapped back, a little annoyed at the teen's tone.

The girl grinned. "The name's Coco Adel, future huntswoman and fashion specialist, and you are?"

"The name's Sev."

"Well then... _SEV_ you are a walking fashion nightmare. I won't stand for it!" She took the man's wrist and attempted to pull him towards the sales racks. "Come on, why won't you move?" She groaned as her attempts to pull the commando's broad figure were in vain.

"What are you trying to do brat?"

The girl spun around, her hands clenched. "Listen here! First, I'm trying to help you find something more suitable to wear, and second, my name is Coco, not brat! Okay?"

"Why should I?" The commando retorted. "I like what I chose."

"Well, I don't!" The girl retaliated, "Besides, I think you can strut your looks much better in a proper outfit that better fits your charm."

"Charm?" The commando asked in surprise. He never saw himself as charming. That was Scorch's job.

The girl froze, a faint blush on her cheeks. The man before her clearly was well built, still in his twenties, and his high cheekbones and scars made him look dashing and dangerous. All he needed was a proper haircut and the right outfit and he would be stunning. "Well, it's just that..." She stuttered, "You would look quite...well...handsome...if you dressed right."

The soldier stared at the girl in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? This gushy stuff was beyond his comprehension. This was Omega's thing, not his. Rumor was at least three of those nutjobs had ladies on the home front. "So what?"

Coco's face darkened. "So what? Is that all you're going to say? Well I..."

"Coco, what's going on here?" The pair turned to see two familiar woman watching their squabble.

The girl turned to Lindsay, "Mother, I was just trying to help this man wear something more suited to his style. Can't you see he's a walking fashion nightmare?"

"Coco, you can't just go telling people what to wear dear." Lindsay chuckled. "I assume you've met Sev then. He's here with an old friend of mine: Summer Rose."

The girl's eyes widened. "No way, you're Summer Rose? You're like one of the strongest Huntresses in all of Vale!" Coco exclaimed, running up to her. "Can I get your autograph?"

Summer froze from the sudden attention. "Oh my, I'd be happy to." She managed.

"Yes!" Coco cheered, throwing her hands up in exhilaration. "Now I can show my friends that I met the Summer Rose in person!"

"Who told you about me?" The woman queried interestedly.

"Oh, Professor Branwen of course!" Both women froze in shock.

"Professor Branwen?" The woman double checked.

"Oh yeah," Coco dismissed, "He's a professor from Signal and he visits our school sometimes to share about being a Hunter and hopefully recruit some of us to go to Signal. He's told us a lot of stories about you Mrs. Rose! I heard you once took out an entire horde of Taiju all on your own!"

Summer blushed from the sudden attention. "Well," she tried to explain, "I didn't do it alone. I had the support of my team."

"Sure, but you were their leader right? That means you're the one who organized it and led the rest of your team into victory." Coco rationalized.

Sev watched the conversation in amusement. He of course recognized Branwen to be Qrow. The man had mentioned sometime bringing him to these academies as well in order to 'familiarize' himself with the educational system. Honestly, Sev wanted nothing to do with those brats. Living with Ruby and Yang's constant bickering was hard enough. He couldn't wait for when they got older. If they were anything like him, once they got their hands on firearms, things would get more serious and they would mellow out.

Lindsay still was trying to comprehend what her daughter had just revealed to her, panting slowly. "Umm...ma'am?" Sev asked, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, yes?" She replied.

"You were going to offer some suggestions as to what I could wear."

The woman nodded, looking through some racks. "Oh that's right." She eventually found a brown trench coat. "Keep the khakis but wear a dark shirt and put this over it."

Sev examined the coat. "I see."

When he returned, Lindsay looked him over. "Hmm...i think you're only missing one thing." She muttered as she retreated to the back. A moment later, a fur cap covered the man's head. "Now that's rugged, but still plain and functional." She remarked, admiring her work.

Sev examined the outfit. "It's good camouflage and still has nice large pockets for ammo clips." He smiled, "Thanks ma'am. This will fit me well."

The woman smiled softly. "It's my pleasure Sev."

Summer finally returned from signing Coco's autograph book. "Well then, shall we get going? How much Lindsay?"

"Oh, it's my treat." Lindsay smiled, "Anything for an old friend, just remember to visit often alright?"

Summer smiled as she followed the man. "I will."

"Oh and Summer?" The woman turned to see a tear fall down the single mother's cheek. "I hope you'll think about what I told you."

Summer nodded. "Of course."

* * *

This time we get Sev and Coco. My OC is Lindsay Adel. No Mando'a this time. It's really tough to find proper places to put mando'a unless he's talking to Ruby. Anyways, let me know what you think.

As always, send me requests and ideas for other one shots. Typically the funnier and fluffier, the better. I have the first three Republic Commando Novels as my reference for most of my one shots.

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


End file.
